Iris and Zephyrus' first get-together
Previous: The tale of Iris and Zephyrus Epilogue Zephyrus knows that he isn't perfect, and he doesn't want to be hated by Iris' parents. Coincidentally, Zephyrus' mother and Iris' sisters are both Harpies, so that would really concern Iris' and Zephyrus' fate. Story Iris and Zephyrus have become a couple. They were really happy together, and eventually Zephyrus was hoping to propose to Iris. So Iris decided to invite Zephyrus for a family dinner in her Cloud Palace for him to get to know her family better. "Please, mother. I promise Zephyrus' mother, The Harpy will not fight with my sisters!" Iris begged. "Hmm, fine. But your twin, Arke will have to come along, she is, after all, part of the family. " Electra winked. Iris scowled. Iris roamed the halls of her cloud palace and kicked off a fluff ball. She has never seen her sister Arke for so long, despite the fact of her being evil and disgracing her family. She was hoping that they still shared that strong friendship. Just then, Zephyrus stuck his head between the cloud walls. "So, can I come?" Zephyrus asked. "Yes, but we have to make sure your mother and my sisters don't fight. Also I'm bringing my evil sister. Hope everything works out." Iris was worried. "Of course it will." Zephyrus kissed Iris on the cheek and he left. But Iris wasn't so sure that everything would be so 'perfect', so she tricked her parents she was supposed to deliver a message to Hera but instead, she went to find Zephyrus. She was soaring around the clouds when she saw him flick his hair. "Zephyrus! Wait!" Iris cried. He couldn't hear her and she did a sonic rainboom and took off at lightning speed to catch up. "Hi!" Iris cried above her speed. Zephyrus saw Iris and stopped. "I.. snuck...out..of.. the palace." Iris panted. "You aren't supposed to! They'll think I abducted you like I did to Chloris, and they might even think that I still have her captive!" Zephyrus said. "No, I won't let them." Iris hugged Zephyrus. He tucked her hair behind her ear and they were leaning closer. Closing their eyes, and... "IRIS!!!!! Oh, your mother's been looking for you everywhere." Pheme exclaimed. "Am I..interrupting something?" "No, bye, Iris." Zephyrus flew away sadly as he wondered how the dinner might turn out. It was finally the night of the dinner. "Iris, you look lovely. Tonight is a good night for you to prove Zephyrus' family is not scum." Iris said to herself. She did gun-like fingers and shot rainbows out of them, the rainbows twirled around her dress. She was ready. Someone knocked on her door, Iris flew out her room and saw Zephyrus, he actually styled his hair tonight. "Good day, my lovely lady of the sky, I have the perfect idea, but I'm not going to tell you." "Zephyrus, nice to meet you. And your mother." Electra looked doubtful but Iris' sisters looked very pleased. The Harpies just squawked together in happiness. "Arke, good to see you again." Arke "completely changed, she had dark wings, and she barely said a word. "Hi, mother." She looked very bored and talked quietly. The whole dinner was complete chaos as Arke was trying hard to make a rainbow with her lost powers, and the Harpies and Zehyrus' mother were playing tag. Electra and Thaumus ignored them and kept on eating. "I'm going to use the bathroom, if you don't mind." Zephyrus got up and walked away. Iris dashed with him, then let out a scream. "Nobody move!" Zephyrus pretended to hold Iris captive, leaving her in shock, thinking that Zephyurs would terrorize her. As Zephyrus threw a note down to the floor, he broke a window and dashed out. With Iris in his arms. Electra, in complete awe, collapsed on the floor. "He....She..." Thaumus in awe too. The rest of the family were either clapping or squawking. Just then, Electra found the note on the floor, and it read: Zephyrus is living closer, eventually he has to move in! From, Iris. "Next time, don't you ever do that to me again! But anyways, I'm glad I get to spend forever with my true love. And anyways, you can visit me! I'm just directly above you." Iris looked into Zephyrus' eyes, as he set them down onto a shore with a completely organic house near Iris' unnamed temple. Iris hugged Zephyrus and Zephyrus threw her useless accessories into the ocean. "You may visit your house anytime you like." Zephyrus said. "I wouldn't count on it, we can start a family here, but first, let me live up there and finish my duties, then we shall wed." Iris joked. "Bye." Iris waved and smiled. Category:Tales Category:Founder-created